I. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to locks. More particularly, the present invention pertains to sliding bar or dead-bolt locks. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns magnetic dead-bolt locks.
II. Prior Art
The use of locks and the like for security to prevent unauthorized entrances into dwellings and other buildings is, of course, well documented. The prior art is replete with evidence of such security devices. Yet, it can not be controverted, that unauthorized entrances into buildings is a common, every day occurrence. Even more disturbing, however, is the fact that such unauthorized entrances are made directly through the doors or other entrances which have such security devices associated therewith.
Within the broad-spectrum of "security devices" of the type under consideration herein is the sliding bar or "dead-bolt" lock. Conventionally, such devices comprise a door-mounted housing having a sliding bar movably disposed therewithin and a keeper which is mounted onto the door jamb for retention of the bar when in a locked mode. Conventionally, such locks are actuated via a cylinder lock or the like. Usually, and as is known to the skilled artisan, a key is implaced into a cylinder lock or the like where upon it is rotated. Rotation of the cylinder causes axial displacement of the sliding bar into the locking or unlocked mode, depending on the direction of rotation. In a locked mode the sliding bar is retained within the keeper such that the bar traverses the gap between the door and the jamb.
Although such locking devices have met with good success unfortunately such locks can be circumvented. For example, the cylinder lock can be "picked". In other words, a suitable device is used to overcome the springs in the cylinder lock to enable rotation thereof and, thus, the axial displacement of the sliding bolt. Hence, the dead-bolt is overcome.
The present invention, on the other hand, as will subsequently be detailed overcomes many of the deficiencies associated with the dead-bolt type of lock by creating a magnetic force between the keeper and the bolt. Additionally, a cover or the like enshrouds both the housing and the keeper in order to provide a back-up safety feature.